Kururu and Mois Present: The Angol and the Frog!
by Mister Don Johnny Cadet Sir
Summary: (The totally uncorny version!) Tororo seeks revenge when Kururu's evil mastery goes too far. He comes up with an interesting... plan... that might involve an unwitting participant (and one of Kururu's greatest horrors); innocent Angol Mois.
1. Matters of Online Chess

**It was a normal- wait. No, this isn't normal. Wait while I flip through my script. Aha! Okay. It was as normal as it could possibly get at a Keronian tadpole's room. Wait, no. He's ****_brooding. _****Brooding on… ****_ooh. _****Do I smell revenge?**

_Ugh. Why is life so unfair?_

He wasn't only good at out-hacking him, but he was good at online chess too.

_NO ONE BEATS HIM AT ONLINE CHESS._

Online chess was _his _métier. _His _vanity. _HIS GAME. _

And _he_ had to go on and beat him.

HE SHALL BE AVENGED. _AVENGED!_

It took him years (well, _days, _but he was an impatient Keronian) to set up a security camera in Kururu's lab. Tororo supposed that Kururu was too vain to realize that anyone could have the _audacity _to actually set something up like that. Well, as much as Tororo hated that quality, it worked in his favor. _Beautifully. _

Years (days again) passed of the younger Keronian watching the screen, mostly Kururu disgustingly watching some woman bathe, or eating curry, or pretending to hear Keroro his leader mention some plan that involved candles and horses.

C'mon. _Something had to happen. _There had to be _something _wrong with his flipping life. Some horror, some Achilles' Heel.

The only thing that Tororo really learned was that the guy seemed to really love curry.

_Curry…_

Maybe his vice could be used against him.

_Maybe._

Tororo wrote some notes in his pad of paper. _Maybe. _

"Kururu!"

Tororo jumped. What a charmingly sweet voice.

What was it doing in _his _dark and creepy lab?

"Ku. What do you want?"

"Uncle said he like, wanted you to type all this out!"

There was a brief pause as Kururu examined the stack of tiny books given to him.

"…What are these?"

What looked like a Pekoponian girl came into the screen. "Fairy tails! Uncle said that he managed to convince HQ to like, read about the culture of Pekopon and somehow use it against them!" She made a quizzical face. "Err, I didn't know fairies had tails. You can say, 'surprise is cheesy'?"

"Ku-ku-ku. And what exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Read 'em and pick out the ones that are the funnest!"

"_I don't think so_."

The girl neared his face, and Kururu twitched.

"Wh-…_What are you doing?_"

Tororo couldn't believe this. He squinted and looked deeper into the screen. Was… was Kururu _twitching? _Writhing in… in _horror_? _Why_?

"Uncle said that if you refused, I had to stare at you."

"I-I…" Kururu tried to turn, but the girl seemed to mirror his every movement, her eyes large and wide and innocent, strangely imitating something as adorable and pure as a baby kitten and a newborn puppy that had crawled into the same fuzzy slipper. _Napping._

Tororo fell back against his chair, his eyes wide. _No way_. No _freaking _way. Of everything he threw at Kururu, _this _was his greatest fear? Having this little trinket gazing into your eyes, into your soul?

…Okay, maybe that was a _little _creepy, but absolutely nothing to really be _afraid _of.

**Tell that to my next door neighbor! ****_Yeesh!_**

"But maybe I could use _this _to my advantage," Tororo muttered with a wide grin, hastily writing in his notepad. He chuckled deviously. "_Pu-pu-pu-pu!_ Perfect! I'm just inches away from exacting my revenge! Now _how _I manage to do this is the actual clincher… _hmm…" _

Tororo watched the scene for a moment, Kururu trying desperately not to look into the girl's eyes, but failing miserably and taking the books away from her with his clammy hands, smacking the thin pile next to his computer.

"I don't understand why _you _don't do this… _Ku-ku-ku-ku." _

"I'm busy," The girl responded with gently apology. "I have to like, shop for Uncle, vacuum the stairs, sweep and mop the floor, make dinner, set up the table…" She laughed nervously. "You can say, 'busy as a bulldozer?'"

Kururu sighed, irritated. "Just get out. I'll read it."

"My favorite's the top one," the girl said cheerfully. "It's called 'The Frog Prince'!" Her eyes grew wide and sparkly, and Kururu nearly died under that beam of happy happiness (his torture was _incredible. _Tororo only lamented in the fact that he couldn't record this right now). "It's about a beautiful princess that kisses a frog and he turns into a Pekoponian! You can say, 'as romantic as a rose'? I can _so _imagine me and Uncle as the main people! But Uncle didn't think it could help us conquer Pekopon, so he wanted to see if you could find some ideas. Okay?"

Kururu muttered something so vile that the show dare not repeat it.

"Okay! I'm leaving now!" the girl waved and skipped off merrily. "Have fun!"

"_I'll try_," Kururu said, his voice laced with bitterness.

Tororo shuddered at what the Sergeant Major could possibly do to the leader for appointing him with this atrocious task.

…Tororo shuddered again.

"Ah, well," Tororo mumbled, tapping his pen against his bottom teeth as he read the contents of his notes. "_So. _Curry. Curry and that… cute girl. _Hm_. What could I possibly do now?"

If it needed to be done, he needed to render the Sergeant Major absolutely helpless. Why? Well, the prior thought was more than enough to take some precautions.  
_  
Oh, and it would add to the humility!_

Tororo shivered with delight. He couldn't wait. But wait he must, for there were still some flaws in his plan.

Like, first off: he needed a plan.

Curry and that girl were going to be elements- just how was he going to use them to turn it into the most epic revenge/practical joke in history?

**Maybe hack into his database and see if there is anything you can use?**

"Yes… that's perfect," Tororo said, the smirk returning to his face. "That's _perfect!_"  
**  
You're actually going to use it? Yay! I feel so diabolical!**

Tororo waited until Kururu went to enjoy his hourly bath (yes, bath, not batch) of curry before he proceeded into his rival's computer, tearing down the firewall and digging eagerly through the files upon files his computer had stored.

_So many weird inventions._

The Flash Spoon. The Goblin Gun. The Nostalgia Gun.

_No wonder_ they hadn't invaded Pekopon yet!

Tororo swore under his breath when he heard Kururu's voice begin to enter back into his own lab. The tadpole quickly copy and pasted the most files he could get his hands into and built the firewall back up, _praying _that Kururu wouldn't notice any meddling with his computer.

Glancing at whatever he grabbed, Tororo sighed. There was no way any of this _junk _was actually going to _help _him.

Maybe Kururu did this on purpose, so that the majority of his inventions wouldn't be used against him…?

That jerk.

Tororo bit into a cheese cracker and went on searching, flipping through folders and skipping to the next when it didn't appease him.

Did _nothing…? _

Wait.

"The Animal Animalizer?" Tororo wrinkled his nose. "What a _stupid _name…" He clicked on it anyway, prepared for disappointment, but similarly curious to see what this was about.

A gun that could turn any animal into a Pekoponian. _Weird. _

Along with the basic construction of the gun, there were notes under it; the creatures they had used the gun on, the effects, the predicted outcome, the side affects... Boring, boring, boring…

_Giroro._

Tororo jumped, startled.

_Giroro._

They used

Giroro _for this thing? Seriously? _Tororo couldn't believe it. The Lieutenant's _brother_.

He _could _abandon his original plan and go for blackmail…

_No! _Because then it would be Garuru extracting revenge for _Giroro_. Sure Kururu might get hurt in the process, but the most important thing was the thing that counted.

_Online chess._

Tororo was about to skip to the next file when he heard something else from the video cam.

"…I don't understand why you put so many passwords for your lab," Keroro's voice came out.

"_Ku. _When you have so much to lose, captain, you can't let your guard down."

"I know but… _body scanners? Eye _scanners? Fingerprint scans? _Tongue scan_? I think you're overdoing it."

Kururu shrugged and sat on his chair, spinning toward his computer.

"So… what did you want me for, Kururu?"

"I wanted to ask you what exactly you had in mind for those books, _ku-ku._"

"Oh." Keroro looked smug. "_Well. _You see, I was thinking about using Pekopon's culture _against _them. Maybe one of their stories could inspire us to make something."

"Then why don't _you _read them, and I'll build whatever you want. Ku. Deal?"

Keroro twisted his mouth into a frown. "I dunno… it seems like _a lot _of work to me… sure, maybe a book or two once a month wouldn't be too big of a deal, but-"

"So is it a deal?"

"Yeah! It's definitely a deal!"

Kururu grabbed the pile of books and dumped them on Keroro. "Have fun, captain."

**Well that scene was pointless.**

"Or was it?" Tororo murmured, writing into his notepad. His lips warped into an evil smile. "_I think I may have something after all_…"

* * *

**XDDD ...Yeah. Experimental pairing. Not too much into the KuruMois craze, but thought it would be something really, really funny to write about.** **Dedicated mostly for RunwithscissorsXXXbattlescar s and Rainbowkittyblossomwings, 'cause they're awesome and deserve a bit of credit for encouraging the other writers on this site, much like moi. **

**Just like Giroro Presents: Dating the Enemy!, this story will be mostly humor with a little bit of romance, and it'll stick to the Sgt Frog anime/manga style. Depending on how many ideas I get into this, it might be as complex as DtE. ****_Maybe. _****Depending on how far Tororo's revenge goes. **

**What is it with me Pekoponizing the characters? Beats me. All I know that it's funny XD **


	2. The Angol and the Frog

**Kururu and Mois Present: The Angol and the Freak! The Totally Uncorny Version!**

**(_Frog, _not freak. Geez, read your script right!)**

"What's this?"

Kururu kicked the small, neatly wrapped present at the front of his lab. When it didn't explode, he picked it up and read the label that had flopped to the side when he jerked it.

"_To Kururu, From Your Biggest Fan_".

Of course, the Sergeant Major was a bit skeptical at first. Weren't his productions some of the most _least _popular toys in Keron? His dolls tossed away, with his boxes to be kept for the guinea pigs?

Not that Dororo fared any better, but _still. _

Kururu cautiously took it inside his lab after taking care of the tiring daily procedures of the scans and dumped the gift into an x-ray, examining the contents.

Two tiny thin bags. Huh.

Nothing _too _out of the ordinary…

"Who'd thought I'd ever have a fan?" Kururu mused, tearing open the colorful wrapper. To his surprise and delight, the bags were curry powder, in two of his favorite flavors…. _yum. _"_Ku-ku-ku-ku~! _Don't mind if I do~"

Kururu prepared his meal and dumped the two flavors together, mixing them as one (so what if it was as heinous as mixing two differently flavored ramen bowls? _Sue him_) while wondering who could have _possibly _sent, much less _known _that he would enjoy this gift.

He bit into a spoonful of his curry, and paused.

_Hm. _Sure tasted funny…

Kururu took another bite.

_Strange._

It tasted fine- delicious, even- but it was still… _odd_. It was like one of those nagging, semi-conscious nerves that bugged you when someone is following you, even though you can't see exactly _see_ them.

Kururu slowly finished his curry, staring at the bowl, and wondered if it was a mistake.

…His scanners didn't detect poison… so it can't be that…

Kururu licked the spoon, finding the taste rather… faint. Not as delicious.

…_Hm. _Why is that so…?

Kururu gingerly stacked the dishes on top of each other and laid them down somewhere, telling himself to throw them to Mois later.

"_Pu…"_

The Sergeant Major jumped slightly and gazed around himself. He reached to the side and grabbed a weapon, which one, he didn't know, but it would most likely prove useful if there was an intruder about.

".._Pu… pu…_"

"Alright. I know you're there, ku," Kururu said, gently bringing the weapon to his front. "Why don't we stop this little game of hide and seek and face each other. Shall we?"

Dead silence.

Kururu frowned, turning his head this way and that.

What in Keron-?

The lights from the ceiling twitched and sparked, spewing out whatever the light source was made of. It blinked on and off until finally the darkness completely consumed the room.

And… glow. Glow?

Am I glowing?

The lights switched back on, and Kururu found himself sitting down, long naked Pekoponian legs outstretched in front of him. He blinked uncertainly, then looked at his hand. He calmly reached for the back of his head and pulled up long purple hair, then flicked it back behind his shoulder. He patted his bare chest, and came to the mild conclusion that he was in fact a Pekoponian.

His overreacted response?

He looked at his hand again. "Huh."

"_Pu pu pu pu puuuu!" _

"I should have known," Kururu said with a jeer, sitting up straight. "Tororo, right?"

His screen fizzed to show the wide, all too eager face of the younger Keronian, laughing maniacally as he saw what had befallen his rival.

"_PUUU PU PU PU PU!" _Tororo continued to cackle, slapping his hand on his face. "_Man! _I knew it was going to be great, but seeing it in real life _takes the cake!_"

"What, so is this going to be a practical joke, ku?" Kururu asked, folding his arms. "Because honestly, turning me into a Pekoponian isn't exactly the worst possible thing that could happen, ku."

"Oh, you'll see what I mean," Tororo sang, his face too close to the camera. His frown quickly became apparent when his opponent wasn't giving him the correct reaction, however. "You're not freaking out. _Why _are you not freaking out?"

"I was a bit upset at first of the fact that I might not have a fan, ku-ku," Kururu said with a thin, crazed smile. "I'm more than relieved to find out I was wrong~"

"H-_hey!_" Tororo pouted. "I am _not _your fan! There was a completely different reason why I turned you into a Pekoponian!"

"Oh?" Kururu cocked a brow and lowered his arms, running a finger down his own bare chest. "So what _is _the reason~?"

"Th-the reason-?" Tororo finally seemed to realize that the older Keronian was actually _naked, _and he twisted his features into a disgusted, horrified expression. "Y-you _CREEP!_" He covered his eyes. "I turned you into a Pekoponian because- b-because of _revenge!_"

"Okay," Kururu said flatly.

"_Oooh!_" Tororo pouted. "You aren't supposed to be like this! _Why aren't you freaking out?!_"

"You clearly don't know me."

"…_Right…_" Tororo leaned back and scratched his neck.

"Ku-ku-ku-ku." Kururu stretched his arms and began to stand up. "Now this has certainly been _fun _and all, but I really must be going to my work…" When Tororo showed no look of wanting to comply to his wishes, his tone receded to a slightly more angry one. "Turn me back. Unless you _really_ want to face the consequences... Ku-ku-ku-ku..."

Tororo shuddered involuntarily at the thought of facing his wrath, but was quickly able to regain his composure. "Pu pu pu... Won't can do." Tororo felt the smile return to his own face. "Though there is a way for you to reverse and of course avoid the condition..."

"Avoid," Kururu repeated, less than pleased. "And... what do you mean by that...?"

"This condition is continual!" Tororo explained gleefully. "It took forever to come up with the idea, much less actually make it... but I digress! Whenever you come into contact with the dark, you'll turn into a Pekoponian!"

Kururu stared at the screen, his expression stone-hard and frozen. Tororo shivered. The Sergeant Major had such piercing green eyes... as stupid as he thought the glasses were, Tororo wished that the former had them on that moment.

The New Recruit shuffled slightly on his seat before he cleared his throat. "A-anyway, uh..." He shook his head straightened his back. "There is a way for you to turn back."

"And that is?"

"The Frog Prince." Tororo's lips bent to a grin. "Someone has to kiss you."

"Oh~?" Kururu relaxed. _That's supposed to be a prank or a revenge of some sort? Pfft. Amateur. _"Big deal. I'll just ask-"

"Not just anyone," Tororo interrupted rudely. "This one Pekoponian girl."

Kururu was horrified, but he didn't let his emotions disrupt his features. "Natsumi?"

"Is that what her name was?" Tororo shook his head. "Nah, I think you're referring to the pink-haired girl, right? No, that's not her."

Kururu sighed, relieved. "I see. And who is she, then?"

"Umm…" Tororo leaned toward his computer and typed something on the keypad. "Oh. That one girl… I think her name's Mois?"

Now _this _expression Kururu couldn't hide.

The younger Keronian basked in the terror that flashed against Kururu's face; the pale skin, the wide, dilated eyes, the slightly open mouth.

The look didn't last, unfortunately.

Kururu closed his eyes and smiled, a twisted, angry one. When he opened his eyes, they sparked calm fury as they gazed with simulated sweetness. "…_When I'm done with you, no one will even recognize you." _

Tororo jumped, watching him with a perked brow. He wouldn't do anything bad to a _minor_… right…?

Kururu answered his mental question by bending his neck down and darkening his face, releasing a fit of hysterical laughter, his shoulder quivering, his hand covering his mouth.

Tororo immediately slapped his laptop closed, afraid that Kururu's mad, crazy chortles would give his computer a virus.

Kururu couldn't believe that this… that this _twerp _had the frogging _nerve _to actually ruin his life? _Oh, no_. _Kururu _was the one who ruined people's lives, not the other way around. He picked up a stray, oversized lab coat and slipped it on, not giving a flying shoe about the decency of his nudity. He was in his lab, after all.

"Oh." The irritating tadpole's voice piped back, echoing throughout the speakers. "One more thing."

"What is it?" Kururu asked dully, clearly annoyed enough by the schemes of the New Recruit.

"You're not going to be able to use your lab until that girl kisses you."

"Oh really?" Kururu dared dryly, "And tell me. When exactly is that going to happen?"

"Oh, I dunno… Like, say… _now_?"

Promptly, all of Kururu's computers flickered off, and a large, annoying _loud _siren screamed throughout the lab. The Keronian-turned-Pekoponian covered his ears, cringing under the piercing sound of the alarm.

"_Perfect,_" Kururu muttered, suddenly recalling the system he had recently put in.

Within matters of minutes, he was thrust out of his own laboratory.

Tororo's laughter cackled from the other side of the door.

"…_He is going to get it_," Kururu hissed, his fist clenching. He looked down at himself. "But first…"

* * *

Natsumi was putting away laundry, folding the corners of crumpled shirts and smoothing out the lines of the pants and the skirts.

"I need clothes."

A simple turn of the head was all that was needed for her face to explode in an embarrassed, flaming red color. She shrieked and closed her eyes, curling her fist into a ball of steel before hurling it right into Kururu's face.

He fell with a heavy _thud _on the floor.

"…That was rude. _Ku-ku-ku-ku."_

"Wait, that laugh…" Natsumi almost glanced back down when he remembered just what exactly she saw before. She blushed and moaned, tossing a white sheet on top of him. "_Kururu?! _What the heck are you doing, you pervert?! Is this some other of your stupid Pekoponian suits?!"

_I almost wish so, ku._ "I suppose you can say that I am conducting an experiment, ku-ku." Kururu tied the blanket around his waist. _Lying is much better than admitting I was beaten by a half-pint. No matter. _"I just wanted to ask if I could be in the possession of some clothes, ku. _Unless you'd rather me walk around na-_"

"Don't make me hurt you, frog." Natsumi paused to study him for a moment. "…Hm. I _guess _Fuyuki's clothes would fit you… maybe some of the bigger shirts, but other than that…" She sighed. "Who am I kidding. I'll go get you those right now." She left in a hurry, more than eager to clothe the (oddly attractive) demented scientist. Keronian-turned-Pekoponian scientist. Or whatever.

Kururu frowned and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. There was _no way _he was going to let anyone know what really happened to him. And if Tororo _even dare whisper the word, _he was going to kill him- no, _torture him_- in the most _inhumane way possible. _But of course it also had to be funny. It was Sgt Frog, after all.

Kururu mused Tororo's demise. _Maybe I could use panda bears… _

"Huh? And who are you?"

Kururu blinked up, and noticed to his absolute dismay and almost irritation that it was the young Angol gazing down at him.

"_Ku-ku-ku._ Do you really even need to guess~?"

Mois tapped her bottom lip for a moment. "You sound a little bit like Kururu."  
_  
"Really_."

"Are you Kururu?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not, ku."

"There," Natsumi snapped, flinging the clothes in his face. "Get dressed. _NO, NOT HERE. _Go to the bathroom or something you creep! _GEEZ_." She marched off, her face reddening all over.

Mois looked from Kururu to Natsumi's leaving form. "…Did I miss something?"

**Why do I have this feeling that this episode would contain an abundance of blonde jokes?  
**

* * *

**Forgive me for the poorly written chapter, the out-of-character blah, the fact that I hadn't written anything in over a week, and well... yeah pretty much that. **

**I have a confession to make. Kururu's not one of my favorite characters (BOOOO) oh hush it. Giroro, Dororo, and Garuru are more or less easy to like because I like them. Koyuki too. Kururu on the other hand... I got nothing. He's a _hard _character to pin down. He's just so... _cool_. Not like Garuru, though, who can fly into rage when it comes to the sake of his brother. Kururu only gets annoyed and shows his emotions through his insane antics; well, more or less. I don't know. Hopefully as the story continues to go along, I'll get a better grasp of his character. **


	3. Of Dead Walls N Uncooperating Scientists

"That's… that's _it!_"

Keroro's eyes widened, staring at his notebook in utter disbelief.

"Why didn't I think of it before?! This is the ultimate, no, _perfect _way to conquer Pekopon!" He did a victory dance as he waved the book over his head. "Yes yes _yes!_ I can't _believe it!_ I _have _to tell Kururu to make it for me right now!"

* * *

Kururu lay in the couch, irritated above irritation as he stared up at the ceiling.

Natsumi was clearly annoyed that one of the stupid toads was just lounging about like he owned the place, but every single time- _every froggin' time- _he looked at her, he gave her these chilling green eyes, and she would shiver and turn away in embarrassment.

_How am I going to do this? _Kururu thought, frowning deeply at his predicament. _How exactly am I going to turn back to normal without having to sacrifice my dignity in the first place? _

"Want some tea and curry, Kururu?"

Kururu gazed upwards and didn't neglect to give her an annoyed scowl. "Where did you get that?"

Mois looked confused at his question. "Get what? The tea?"

"No, _ku. _The _curry._"

"…Oh!" Mois gazed down at the small plate in puzzlement, thinking that there was something wrong with his statement but not quite putting her tongue in it. "Um… in the cupboard? You can say, 'safe and hidden'?"

Kururu's eyes flickered down to the food in her hands, and then to her face.

_GYAH. SPARKLES. TURN THEM OFF TURN THEM OFF TURNTHEMOFF._

"_Give that to me,"_ Kururu sneered, snatching the plate away from her. He deftly grabbed the spoon from her fingers and proceeded to eat the meal, realizing that he was hungry from missing his daily curry hour. _Mm. _As much as absolutely _hated _to admit it, she could make some mean food…

"So!" Mois helped herself and sat next to him, making him wince. She turned to him and it took all his willpower not to run off like the frightened madman he was. "What exactly happened?" She tilted her head slightly. "Is there like, anything I could do for you?"

Kururu almost choked on the curry, holding it in and chewing it thoughtfully, turning the stuff on his plate with his utensil.

"…Kururu-?"

"I'm fine, ku." He gave her a twisted grin. "When have I _ever _needed help before, ku-ku?"

"You don't need it," Mois told him, backpedaling a bit. "But I still like working with you. You could say, 'friendship is magic'?"

Kururu shoveled another spoonful of rice into his mouth.

"….Well!" Mois slapped her hands on her knees before she stood up. "If there's absolutely anything you need me to do to help out, please let me know!"

_"Someone has to kiss you."_

Kururu shuddered. "_I'll keep that in mind, ku._"

Angol Mois beamed and walked off, the sparkles trailing after her like flies over a garbage can.

Stupid purity.

Who _needs _it?

"Natsumi?"

"What is it, stupid frog?"

"Have you seen Kururu? He's not in his lab, and-"

"He's on the couch. He's testing out some sort of stupid experiment again."

Kururu drank from his cup, his expression as mellow as can be as his superior trotted over to where he was.

The green Keronian's eyes widened. "_Kururu?_"

"Yes, captain? Ku-ku-ku!"

Keroro stared at him, his mouth open. "…What's that?"

"A new experiment I'm trying out. Ku-ku-ku!" Kururu put the mug of tea down.

"Oh. Okay." Keroro handed him his notebook, an essence of pride emanating from him. "I have _finally _thought of an invasion plan, Kururu! And it's _ingenious! _The only thing I need you to do is-"

"Ku, I can't." Kururu tossed him the notebook back plaintively, shrugging. "Unfortunately this… _test _I'm working on is a tad problematic. Ku-ku-ku."

"Problem..atic?" Keroro repeated, twisting his face slightly. "…What do you mean by… _'problematic'_?"

"Ku-ku! See, I'm pretty much stuck in this body." Kururu demonstrated this tidbit by gesturing down toward his chest. "Remember how I just recently installed all those security measurements to my lab? Turns out I can't get into it like this. Ku-ku-ku!"

Keroro's face was no different than someone about to get struck by a truck labeled '_REALIZATION'. _

"But…" Keroro protested, slapping his plan, "But this-! My… my _thing!_"

"You'll just have to find some other way of exercising it, ku-ku." Kururu shrugged. "Because frankly, I'm requesting several days off."

"…W…_WH-WHAT?!_"

Kururu stood up and gave his superior a peace sign with his fingers. "_Sayonara, loser._" He walked off, hands in his pockets.

And all Keroro could do was watch in shock.

_An invasion plan without Kururu?!_

The very thought would typically make him laugh, but truthfully, he never really considered he would be put in a situation where this would actually _happen_.  
Keroro immediately turned tail (**I didn't even think he had a tail**) and ran to his room, where he was determined in calling all of the platoon members _for a very important meeting, _and that was to somehow get Kururu back to his original body to get them back on track for the ultimate invasion mission the idiotic hero would _ever _come back with.

"This is something stupid, isn't it?" Giroro asked, materializing a random gun to polish. "I might as well get to workin' on ol' Bettsy here, then."

"Yeah, Mr. Sergeant Sir," Tamama whined. He sat on one of the chairs available and slumped his upper body against the table. "Momoka had ordered all this chocolate and McDonalds apple pie stuff… and I was gonna eat it all…"

"It was a most inconvenient time," Dororo said narrowly, folding his arms. "I was doing something with Ms. Koyuki, you know."

"Giroro." Keroro threw the plans at his face. "_Read it_."

Giroro growled at the sergeant for hitting him with the notebook, but read in nonetheless, his eyes widening in surprise at the sheer brilliance of the kanji that we English readers couldn't possibly understand. "This… this is… _wow!_"

"Let me see," Tamama sighed. He read it, and gasped. "_Mr. Sergeant!_"

"_I _couldn't possibly agr…" Dororo's voice drifted off as soon as he also read the invasion plans. "It's so peaceful and environmentally friendly! _And there's no killer peacocks in it! _I agree with it immediately!"

"Same here!" Giroro said, his voice still tinged with incredulity. "I can't believe you actually thought of this!"

"So what exactly is the problem?" Tamama inquired, handing it back to Keroro. "Do you need all our help to put it together?"

"The problem, my friends," Keroro adopted an over-the-top serious look, being the comedian he was, smoking a bubble-pipe while massaging a twisty 'stache on the top of his lip. "Is that Kururu isn't going to help us."

The three stared at them.

"_WHAT?!_"

"The one time we actually have a _chance _at succeeding, and the little _creep _doesn't even want to help out?!" Giroro roared, his knuckles bulging as it smacked the table.

"Calm, my students." Now Keroro had slipped on some sort of karate master's robe, his hands in the sleeves. "That is not the answer."

"…Then what _is _the answer?" Tamama asked, confused.

"Oh. Kururu just turned himself into a Pekoponian and can't turn back."

"…_Why?" _

"Who knows? Kururu was probably having some sort of weird idea or something like that. The point is! He can't turn back, and because of that, he can't gain access to his lab."

"Meaning we can't carry on with the mission," Dororo finished, putting two and two together. "I see. That is a bit of a problem."

"But… how do we turn him back?" Tamama questioned, frowning slightly.

"I!…. have no idea." Keroro looked up at the ceiling for a moment, as if expecting something, but when nothing happened, he popped open something on the ground and opened up the tile.

"H-hey, Keroro!" Giroro snapped. "We have no coverage on the floor!"

"I…" Keroro grunted as he pulled a thick packet of paper from out there. "_Phew! _Okay!" He blew the dust off. "See this? _This _is the script."

"The boy band?" Tamama perked a brow skeptically.

"No, no _no! _This is the script for today's episode!"

"Ohhhh!" The three platoon members chimed together.

Suddenly the room got incredibly quiet.

"…_The script?_"

"See the wall? _It's not there anymore. _We like, totally murdered it on the first episode or something." Keroro flipped through its fat pages. "Let's see let's see… Aha!" He read as follows: "Now we have to somehow get Angol Mois to kiss Kuru- _WHHHHAAAAT?!_" He dropped the script into the pit on the floor, his eyes bugging out in utmost horror.

"Hey!" Giroro fell to his knees in an effort to catch it. "I wanted to read ahead and see if I got together with Natsumi!"

"_You're completely missing the point, corporal!_" Keroro said, his voice taking on a high-pitched tone. He grabbed the red frog by the shoulders and shook him senseless. "_We have to get _Mois. _Sweet little Mois- _and get her to kiss _KURURU._"

"You've never had a problem with taking advantage of her before," Dororo said slowly.

"Oh yeah, that's true," Keroro rubbed his chin. "But I can't help but feel so _wrong _about this… oh well!" He skipped off a little too cheerfully. "_Angol Mois, dear! _Come be a sweetheart and do something for _uncle!_"

"Yes, Uncle!"

"_Grr… _I can't find it…" Giroro growled, his head in the hole on the ground.

"Shouldn't we… I d'know… _stop Keroro or something?_" Dororo put his hands on his waist.

"I wouldn't," Giroro pulled himself back to his knees and slapped his hands together. "The girl would do _anything _to please that guy; it would probably make her happy to do something as stupid as kissing Kururu."

"Isn't anyone else wondering _why _Mois has to kill Kururu? (_Not that I even have a problem with it… IN FACT THE WITCH DESERVES IT AJDAKLFA_)" Tamama looked at the older frogs as if they had also been thinking about that and knew the answer. "Because he just like, went all the way to the part that told us what to do."

"…That's a good question," Dororo said pointedly. "However… uh…"  
**  
Scene change. This is getting boring. Look it's a house! And a puppy! …_Ew. _**

Hey, um… Narrator? Speaking of the fourth walls…

**Yeah?**

…How did Keroro get a hold of the script?

**...Oh.…Hehehe… see, it was a _funny story _concerning a shot of tequila and a horde of dancing jelly beans…**

_Go on..._

Commercial Break~


	4. You Can Say, Changing Narration?

"Hey Giroro…" Keroro rubbed his chin a bit skeptically, "After our commercial break, do you feel a bit…Different?" Keroro asked, he examined his arm as if he was worried he was no longer green.

"Yeah, actually I do, Keroro! What the heck happened?" Giroro asked

**Ahem. I can answer that. It seems the scriptwriter changed at the moment.**

"You mean kind of like what happens in the DC universe?" Keroro asked his mouth agape. Everyone looked at Keroro confused. They shrugged after a while figuring that if it had something to do with comics, manga, anime or Gundam Keroro probably knew about it.

**Yes. Exactly like the DC universe.**

Keroro was silent for a moment in thought.

"Are we all going to die and then randomly come back to life with an explanation that was never foreshadowed?" He asked.

"Keroro! Snap out of your absurdity! We have to get back to the plot!" Giroro smacked Keroro up-side the head

"You mean…I have to put the fourth wall back up?" Keroro asked shocked. Giroro nodded solemnly. "All right guys! We will speak to Moa-dono about the Kululu matter after the funeral!"

"What funeral, Mr. Sergeant?" Tamama asked puzzled

"Why, the funeral we're giving the fourth wall! Even though we said we'd put it back up we're mangling it horribly!" Keroro told him. He pat Tamama on the back as if Tamama was an ignorant child.

Before the platoon could say anything in defense of not giving the fourth wall a funeral, Keroro was in front of them all in a black suit and with a handkerchief. Angol Mois came out of the floor sitting on a coffin and spinning.

"I brought the coffin, Uncle!" She smiled. Sad music started playing in the background.

"Thank you, Moa-dono…" Keroro began his speech, "We are gathered here today to honor the memory of…"

"Actually Keroro-kun...Weren't we here to talk to Angol Mois about our little 'problem'" Dororo reminded. Naturally Keroro did not hear him.

"The fourth wall. The fourth wall has been a beloved friend and family member throughout the months we've been on pekopon. It has been with us through the good times and the bad." Keroro told everyone with an air of wisdom to his voice. Slowly, Giroro, Tamama, and Dororo sat to listen to Keroro's oddly charismatic speech. They were immediately dressed in black suits.

Angol Mois on cue, brought up a slide show of pictures that nobody would ever know or question where Angol Mois got.

Keroro turned for dramatic effect to watch the slides flit by, one of Keroro crying over a lost Gundam and a wall with a top hat patting his back, in the next slide the wall with a top hat was holding onto a rope and swinging to safety after rescuing a baby.

"The fourth wall has been a hero to all of us, protecting us from knowledge that we were better off not knowing."

The fourth wall in the slides was now a professor teaching young children.

"Sadly, the fourth wall has now departed though. Our friend, our beloved family member, our sixth platoon member….Must be put back up." Keroro wiped some tears from his eyes with the handkerchief.

"That's terrible, Uncle! Who would like do such a horrible thing to Mr. Fourth wall?" Angol Mois asked her hands covering her mouth terrified that the fourth wall was going to exist in reality again, thus dying.

**Although I doubt it will for long.**

"I don't know, Moa-dono….I don't know…" Keroro put a hand on the crying girl's head as she sobbed hysterically as if she was losing her best friend or mentor. Keroro seemed to be silent for a moment processing something. "Moa-dono….Moa-dono!" Keroro jumped right out of his black suit.

Suddenly sad music in the background stopped.

"Moa-dono, we, the platoon, need your help!" He told the girl clasping her hands.

"Really Uncle?" Angol Mois asked shocked, "You need me?" She wiped a tear from her eye and smiled. Her smile seemed to illuminate the room.

Everyone's black suits were burned to a crisp by Angol Mois's sparkles and happiness.

"Yes, Moa-dono. I need you. I need you to do a favor for me." Keroro smiled at her. Angol Mois seemed eager to help. She looked at Keroro awaiting the order.

"What's the favor, Uncle?" Angol Mois smiled at him. Keroro gave a nervous chuckle. His eyes darted to the side reminding himself he had to sacrifice Angol Mois for the greater good.

_But, wait….What if she happily helps and something bad happens? What if she dies from poison from kissing Kululu? What if Moa-dono turns into a creep from kissing him? What if Kululu takes revenge on me for getting Moa-dono to kiss him and he breaks all my Gunpla? What happens if Kululu wrote the script and is just trolling us all? What if that's her first kiss and she destroys the planet in her anger? What if she likes the kiss and runs off with him?_

**And…?What would be so bad about that?**

"She wouldn't be able to help me with my chores!" Keroro answered. Everyone looked at him confused of who he was talking to.

**Ah…Laziness. It decides everything. And a slave to do your chores is the most important thing. It's even more important than someone's feelings, a successful invasion, or helping someone return to their normal body. **

_No….I can't let that happen…I can't sacrifice innocent little Angol Mois to that evil beast! _Keroro finally decided.

"It's nothing Moa-dono. The favor is nothing." Keroro lied.

"JEOULOUSY!" A jealous tadpole Tamama impacted Keroro out of the way. "You should not be having second thoughts about using her!"

"What Keroro wants to request of you, Angol Mois, is…" Giroro took a deep breath as Angol Mois looked at him confused, "We need you to kiss Kululu… on the lips."

**Huh…The script never said anything about lips….Wonder if it was just a slip of the tongue on the script's part?**

Angol Mois's smile fell.

"What?" She asked her voice letting the confusion come through.

"Please, kiss Kululu." Giroro begged. "We need it to happen."

"Yes. We need it to happen more than you'll ever know." Tamama giggled.

Kululu ate his curry lazily. He really had nothing better to do than to eat it after all. Kululu chuckled to himself about the disappointed look that had crossed Keroro's face when he ruined their invasion plot. It really was priceless.

Kululu finished his curry even though he was trying to let it last as long as possible.

"Hm…I'll have to make some more with primitive pekoponian technology. Ku, ku, ku…" Kululu laughed, "Now…Where did Moa-chan say the curry was? In the cabinet?" Kululu walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet.

Hm…Only soups and some cupped ramen.

He opened the one next to it. It was filled with kitchen supplies.

"Which cabinet was she talking about? Ku, ku, ku?" Kululu wondered to himself. He let himself mentally wander all throughout the pekoponian house and the base to figure out which cabinet Angol Mois was speaking of.

The only place he knew of with curry packets was a cabinet in the lab. And not only that, but in the lab all his important curry utensils and spices resided. And they were some pretty important spices that made the curry extra special.

Kululu swore under his breath.

"The curry's in the lab!" He put a hand to his head trying to process this. "Ku, ku, ku….That's all right….I can always buy some curry at a lame pekoponian store…" Kululu then realized his second flaw.

His money was in the lab too, and he doubted Natsumi and Fuyuki would buy him any curry after he had tortured them so.

_Be strong, Kululu, be strong, just because you have lost your beloved doesn't mean you have to loss it…._Kululu reminded himself.

He lost it anyway.

"MY CURRY!" He let out a wail of distress.

Natsumi ran into the room hearing the pitiful, awfully loud, and ear curling cry.

"Kululu….What are you doing crying into your hands in the Miyazaki damsel in distress position?" Natsumi asked seeing him slumped against an open cabinet.

"The curry…Is in the lab….Ku, ku, ku…" Kululu seemed to be feeling as if this was the end of the world.

"Yeah, so?" Natsumi asked her hands placed to her hips.

"I need curry…To go on…" Kululu lay on the ground gasping and trying to make Natsumi pity him, "The only way…I'll live is if you go to the store and buy me some curry…" He gasped out as if he was dying.

"No way, frog. Not after all you've done to me." Natsumi glared. She grabbed a broom and swept him out into the yard, not wanting him to clutter up the floor space she would need to cook dinner.

"Well, space nuggets…Ku, ku, ku." Kululu sat up disappointed that his pitying act hadn't worked. He sighed. "I suppose I'll have to call Tororo now and see if I can threaten him into giving me any information in the way to turn back. There has to be an alternate approach than to get a kiss from Moa-chan." Kululu decided, his lip curled in horror at the thought. He mentally reminded himself never to mention that he had to kiss Angol Mois again. He didn't need himself vomiting up any curry after all.

After stealing Keroro's cell phone that happened to be lying around Kululu managed to dial up Tororo's number. Which he only remembered because he had personally blocked it from his own phone.

"Pu, pu, pu…Who is it?" Tororo asked on the other end.

"Oh, it's me. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu answered.

"Calling about how amazing my plan of revenge is and how you give up?" Tororo asked.

"Tch. No. This body is fine and I have no complaints about it. Your prank was stupid and amateurish and I'm sure you'll be court-martialed for turning a member of the keronian military into a pekoponian forever." Kululu told him.

"So you won't get her to kiss you?" Tororo asked, "Pu, pu, pu."

"If this body becomes a problem for me I will murder you Tororo, you know that right? Ku, ku, ku."

"Problem? I thought my prank was stupid and amateurish?" Tororo quoted. He could almost hear Tororo sneer on the other end, "So what's got you so riled up?"

"…The curry….Is in my lab." Kululu admitted. His love for curry was nothing to be ashamed of after all. He ignored Tororo's booming laughter on the other end.

"Well, you're in luck…Pu, pu, pu…I have an antidote." Tororo lied. He hadn't made an antidote yet, but having one was all part of his plan.

"Well good. Give it to me before I make sure that you don't exist." Kululu seemed tired. Probably from lack of curry.

"Nope. I'm not giving it up that easily. I'll only give it up on one condition." Tororo answered.

"What condition is that might I ask? Ku, ku, ku? What kind of butt kissery are you asking for?" Tororo mentally vomited at the imagery from that statement.

"I want you to admit that I'm the better hacker….And….I want you to admit to everyone that I'm better at on-line chess." Tororo told him.

"No way. Ku, ku, ku. You suck at on-line chess. I easily beat you. Heck, even a panda could beat you. Even Moa-chan could beat you." He stated as if Angol Mois was worse than a panda, "Even worse, even Giroro could beat you." Tororo gritted his teeth.

"No admitting no antidote." Tororo answered.

Ah. So this was a battle of pride now. Well as the number two egotistical character on sgt. Frog, Kululu would not lose in this. The only one more egotistical than he was Keroro, and the stuff Keroro believed wasn't even true so it barely counted.

"No way." Kululu hung up, not going to let his pride falter.

Commercial break~

* * *

**So! This has now turned into a collaboration between me and Rainbowkittyblossomwings (which explains the random statement in the beginning of the chapter XD). I'm not exactly sure right now, but Runninwithscissorsxxxbattles cars may or may not join up.**

**So, yes, I'm too busy to write stories right now, you'll have to forgive me XD So, yes. I hope you enjoyed reading this as I have! MOVING FORTH!**


	5. Strategies In One Way Or Another

Keroro gazed at the ceiling for a moment. "…Huh. Narration changed again."

"We're going to have to get used to it," Giroro muttered. He changed the subject, being the work-oriented corporal that he was. "What exactly are we supposed to do?"

"I was thinking of coming up with a plan to put Kururu and Mois into…" Keroro searched for a good word to use, but then gave up. "Lovey-dovey situations. Who cares if they're frogging awkward; as long as the objective is reached, and the invasion plan goes through, then everything will be alright!"

"Okay, Uncle…" Mois said, blinking at the green frog, not sure if she should be feeling anything too negative about his latest scheme. _Kiss Kururu?_ Hm. That idea never really came across her mind before…

"Do you two have any ideas?" Keroro asked casually to the blue and red frogs.

"Eh?" Dororo pointed at himself. "Me?"

"Huh?" Keroro seemed to actually notice he was there for the first time, directing his inquiry to Tamama and Giroro. "Uh… yeah! Sure! Do you have anything in mind?"

Dororo ignored the subtle idea of being forgotten again, instead taking this in in a positive light. "U-uh… okay… um…. Oh! I have an idea! How about-"

"What about candy?" Tamama suggested, interrupting the lance corporal.

"What? Candy?" Keroro wrinkled his nose slightly.

"Yeah! We could have Kururu…" Tamama's voice trailed off. "…Oh yeah. I forgot we're going to actually be creative."

"U-um, how about-?"

"What about a date?" Keroro piped up, glancing at the pile of thin books on his table.

"A date?" The Angolian repeated.

"Yeah… a date!" The leader of the ARMPIT Platoon beamed. "Mois!" He turned sharply toward her, holding a finger to her which promoted devotedness. "We're going to have to ask you to ask Kururu out on a date!"

The currently blonde-haired girl gazed upwards for a moment in thought. "…Okay, I guess. I think I can do that!" She smiled sweetly. "You can say, 'dating the enemy'?"

"No, we need a cooler name for this operation," Keroro said under his breath, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Dororo fidgeted in his seat. "What about-?"

"Catch the Creeper!" Keroro cried out victoriously, holding up his hand.

Dororo turned to the corner of woe.

Tamama was looking over the fairytale stories, picking up the one that was on the top. "Hey, Mr. Sergeant? Doesn't this whole scenario kinda sound like this book?"

"What book?" Giroro asked, looking over to see what the private was talking about. He wrinkled his face. "Of course not! It's nothing like this!"

"Yeah, you're right," Tamama shrugged, tossing the 'Frog Prince' back on the stack. "Just a thought."

* * *

"Hi Mister Sinister!"

Kururu twitched at the sound of the familiar, all-too cheery voice of the Angolian girl.

"…What do you want?" He asked, clearly annoyed. He was in the park, sitting on a bench with a laptop that he had managed to recover from his own human partner. He was too immersed into hacking into a certain tadpole's computer, desperately searching for some sort of "antidote" Tororo had apparently made. He was unlucky- he had underestimated the young New Recruit. He supposed that tearing down the firewall was going to be simple enough, and that it was (it only took him about five minutes), but looking through the files upon files of his computer was giving him a migraine. That was when he had a sudden, spine-chilling thought: what if Tororo didn't use his computer and had written it down on a notepad instead? Kururu would have utterly admired the young Keronian's work if it wasn't done on him. Yes, he was impressed that Tororo had managed to think this through, but he just wanted to choke him to death just the same. He would have considered drowning the latter in curry, but Tororo wasn't worthy of curry. He deserved to be brutally tortured. Brutally. Tortured.

In panda pears. Yes, panda pears.

Not only that, he was hungry. And, he was absolutely longing for the never-ending crave of the taste of that spicy stuff.

So, when the over thousand year old girl waltzed up to him with her hands behind her back, gazing at him with those sickeningly innocent and cute eyes, he decided that he just wasn't in the mood for patience.

_-insert swear word here-_

"I just wanted to see you!" Mois said after a pause. She pulled the steaming plate of curry and the thermos she had in her hands, and Kururu immediately rose his head to look at her.

_Where is she getting all this curry?_ Kururu thought, indignant.

"You don't want some?" Angol Mois asked, tilting her head.

The scientist was silent for a moment.

"Can I sit next to you as you eat?" She continued after a second, failing to recognize the reaction he was giving her.

Kururu said nothing as he reluctantly moved to the side, letting the Angol girl happily take her place beside him.

"Here," She said, handing it to him. She twisted the cap from off the thermos and poured him a warm cup of tea into the cap.

Kururu frowned, feeling that there was something wrong with this. He gave her raised eyebrows, observing her actions. "…So you came all the way here to the park to bring me curry?"

His voice, having been pretty much mute for the majority of her time near him, made her jump slightly, the warm liquid splashing slightly in the air. She smiled nervously. "Y-yes. You can say, 'curry all the way'?"

_Amen_, Kururu thought agreeably, not that he would ever say it aloud. But still… she seemed a bit anxious. He couldn't help but wonder why.

"So… um… whatcha doin'?" The girl asked, peering at him carefully.  
Kururu fought the urge to look into her eyes. "Some things that you shouldn't be too concerned about… ku-ku-ku-ku."

"Oh," Mois said with a warm smile. "Um. Doing some research?" She scooted a little closer to him, making his skin crawl. She looked onto the screen of his laptop, and in response, he snapped it shut, startling her.

"What are you doing?" Kururu asked, frowning distastefully.

Mois was quiet for another moment, and in that instant, he realized there was something shiny on her ear. Bored, he reached out for her face, brushing her hair away and tucking it behind her ear as he neared her to examine the device.  
She stared at him, eyes wide. "K-Kururu-?"

"Just as I suspected, ku-ku." Kururu unclipped it from her side and pulled away from her, holding up the tiny microchip in the sun. After further inspection and scowling at the shrill, "Mois, Mois, can you hear? Can you hear me-?" of their leader, he dropped it down to his feet, crushing it with the shoes that Fuyuki had let him borrow before he left the house.

"So," Kururu folded his arms and leaned against the chair, the platter of curry balanced evenly on his keyboard. "What's the story, morning glory? Ku-ku-ku-ku."

Mois smiled nervously. "Um… you can say… 'being useful'?"

"Really." Kururu gave her a side look, raising his eyebrows again. "In what way?"

She bit her lip nervously before crumbling under his stare and looking down."…I…" She straightened. Her precious Uncle may not be able to help her further, but maybe she could still carry on the mission without him. Either way, she was determined to try her best. "I wanted to ask you on a date."

Kururu's mouth formed into a grim line, unsure of how to reply. He felt his arms loosen, watching her uncomfortably, avoiding her eyes. "….What?"

"I wanted to ask you on a date!" Mois said again, her wrists at her knees.

"…Tch." Kururu turned away from her. He picked up the fork that was poking out of the curry and helped himself to the meal. "What is captain's plan this time? I suppose it's concerning the fact that I can't make his probable stupid plan?"

"…No!" The Angolian said, a little too slowly. She popped out of her seat and slid her heels toward him, facing him. She rocked herself back and forth, clasping her hands behind her back. "I really, really want to go to a date with you!"

Kururu wished he had his glasses. He felt so naked, wincing at the sun behind her that seemed to make her shine.

That was just the stupid animation, though.

He shoveled another spoonful into his mouth, deciding that it was best not to answer. Was it all a coincidence that Mois of all people came to _him _for something as ludicrous as a date? Honestly, what were the odds, especially since the only chance of revival to his Keronian form was in fact a kiss from the girl in front of him?

He tried hard to think of any ulterior motives to why Keroro would send _her _to _him,_ but the only one he could find reason was the fact that the leader needed him to make some sort of invention for the invasion plan, but the question remained: _how in Frog's name does he know? _He considered maybe Tororo had roped Keroro and the rest of the platoon in on it, for revenge's sake, but if Tororo was anything like him, and he was on freakishly high levels (minus the junk food), then the last thing he would want in his scheme was help from anybody. He and he alone wanted the boasting rights of this maliciously beautiful prank/revenge/something other; that's what Kururu would have been sure of.

But that was the only thing that could come to his mind. Other than that…

Ugh. _This whole ordeal was too confusing._

"Mister Sinister?"

Kururu blinked tiredly at her. "Yes?"

"What do you say?" It didn't exactly help that she positioned herself in a cute, shy, innocent stance, like an actual girl waiting for the person of her affections to comment on the arrangement with possible romantic intentions.

Kururu still didn't like it. But… then again… if the only way to turn back was a kiss from Mois…

"Alright," He responded flatly.

Mois looked at him in bewilderment. "Really?"

"Ku-ku-ku! Now why do you sound so surprised?" Kururu grinned. "Are you thinking about taking it back now that I actually said yes?"

"No, that's great!" The girl beamed, clapping her hand together in front of her. "You can say, 'thanks for the memories'?"

"Ku. Ku-ku. Well." Kururu's smile loosened to an uneasy frown. He then shrugged and leaned back against the chair again. "I don't know why the captain was watching us in the first place, but if we're actually going to…" He twisted his lips slightly, unable to bring himself to say the nauseating word, "…you know… then I _don't _want to catch another microphone on you again, ku-ku! Do you understand?"

"Yes!" Mois saluted, gently bringing her heels together. "Roger doger!"

"Good," Kururu muttered, uncomfortable. He dug into his curry again, partially worried that it had gotten cold while he was meditating on the whole thing.

"So!" Mois said eagerly, "Where are we going?"

Kururu swallowed and shrugged another shoulder. "Ku. How would I know?"

"Um… how about…" She stuck out her tongue in thought.

Heh. Probably the first time she ever had to think for herself for once,

Kururu thought with wry smirk. _I hope she doesn't hurt her brain. _

Mois hit the palm of her hand with a fist. "I got it! Why don't we go to an amusement park?" She waved a finger in the air playfully. "We could go on some of the rides!"

"Mm. Sounds… _amusing._" Not really. But honestly, it's not like he could argue. Never really experiencing this situation didn't give him many options for suggestion.

Mois stared at him, her pupils glittering. Kururu cringed. "_What?_"

"You have a bit of curry on your cheek," She said. She blinked astonishingly, as if a stroke of brilliance shot across her mind. She leaned near him and closed her eyes. "Let me get that for you-"

"_I-I got it,_" Kururu stammered, quickly wiping his cheek with the back of his hand.

* * *

**Meanwhile, the Platoon had found solace in an invisible floating tree…(I don't know where it came from, it was just ****_there, _****okay?)**

"_DANGIT!_" Tamama cursed, inky darkness consuming his tiny body. _WHY WON'T THAT STINKY SCIENTIST PAY. PAAAAAAY. _

"I'm still having mixed feelings about this," Keroro said, clutching on to the microphone and pulling down the earphones to his shoulders.

"You have to admire her determination," Giroro said as he folded his arms. "She continued her mission despite the fact that her resources were cut off."

Keroro looked through some binoculars. "Mmhm. Still, I can't help but be really, uh… what's the word…?"

"…_Worried?_" Giroro cocked an eye ridge at him.

"That's the word!" Keroro said, giving him a brief 'I-see-what-you-did-there' look. He turned back to where the Angolian and the Keronian were conversing, and frowned. "Reading their lips, I can see they're talking about… um… mermaids and shampoo bottles…"

Giroro rolled his eyes.

"They're talking about going to the amusement park together, leader," Dororo said after strict observation. "And it also seems that although Kururu knows what we're doing, he doesn't seem to understand why… so it seems that we're still safe."

"She actually pulled it off?!" Keroro exclaimed, his mouth wide with shock. "_Really?!_ ..Hm…" He scratched his chin.

"So should we just rely on her to complete the objective?" Giroro asked him.

"Uh, as much as I trust Mois and all, I can't help but feel we're going to have to help her out," Keroro explained.

"How so, Mister Sergeant?" Tamama turned toward him.

"Hmm… Kururu… is unpredictable," Keroro said, pointing a finger up in imitation of his little 'niece'. "So we're going to have to come up with a whole bunch of different plans to make sure that they're put in the most romantic atmosphere that he'll have no choice but to _let _Mois kiss him!"

"…I'm not even sure he'll let her do that in _any _circumstances," Tamama said slowly, making a face. _That witch doesn't deserve to be with anybody… not even that creep! …Okay, maybe being with that creep is worse than being alone… _He was in a debate with his mind, having a mental argument over which scenario that despicable _cretin _deserved. It was a tie. He honestly couldn't see any good things with each option.

"That's why we're going to have to throw in the _big _bombs," Keroro said with an evil smirk. "_Yeah. _It's all or nothing, guys! Kero, kero! If we die, we die for… the invasion plan!"

"I'd rather not die at all, Mister Sergeant," Tamama said, shuddering at the thought.

"Well then, we won't, kero," Keroro pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it, swiping a pen from his hammer space. He licked the tip and then pointed it at the sheet. "Now, here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

Tororo's profanity was so loud that Lieutenant had to come in personally to tell him to watch his mouth.

The tadpole nodded meekly, but then sticking his tongue out when the purple Keronian had shut the door as he left.

He grumbled irritably at the screen, where the enormous red letters "YOU LOSE" flashed over and over and _over _again. He scrolled his mouse over to the "X" at the corner, forcing himself to ignore the "PLAY AGAIN?" bar on the bottom. He sighed, conceded defeat, and decided to play another game with the stupid curry-loving freak.

Tororo _knew _Kururu was doing this on purpose. The yellow Keronian absolutely _adored _riling up the salmon one clearly by doing something that he now knew rendered the latter defenseless: Online chess. Ugh. Tororo shouldn't have brought it up; now, while Kururu was going to find a way to outsmart him (which was _not _going to be possible this time), Kururu was settling for something that could peeve him off while in that ridiculous, weak state… he was going to crush him into powder by playing the game that Tororo loved, and constantly beating him over and over again.

Tororo folded his arms with a small snort.

Ah, well. All the more reason to make the sergeant major's position worse. _Pu-pu-pu. _

Tororo glanced at the notebook that was swept to the side, the entire plan and formulas that had resulted in such a delicious plot. He considered putting it all on the computer, but then he remembered the obvious talent Kururu possessed; the incredible mastery over a computer… scratch that. _Any _computer, any one, anywhere. As much as Tororo loathed to admit it, it was an ability that he harbored great jealousy over. As he watched Kururu's obvious attempt to hack into his hard drive, he couldn't help but notice how easy it was for him, to copy and paste folders into his own and look at them with great interest.

Tororo shook his head. No. This time, he would be proven as the better hacker- he would be the one to put Kururu in his place. His small lips stretched into a wide grin.

There's a technique in chess where you could convince the other player that they're winning, that you have no chance against them. But in a sudden stroke, you prove them otherwise and watch their face fall as they taste the sickening feeling of defeat.

Tororo chuckled to himself as he began the first step at the beginning of their game on the computer.

It was only time now when _he_ would be crushing the sergeant major into the dust.

It was only time now when _he _would be standing over him with the look of triumph in his own eyes.

And it was only time now when _he _would finally be the one to say, "_checkmate_."

* * *

"It'll be tomorrow, okay?" Mois had told him sweetly. "You can say, 'at the stroke of noon'?"

Kururu sagged his shoulders, making his pawn move toward the center. He shook his head at the idiocacy of the New Recruit. _Why would he put his own there? Ludicrous. _He killed it with a single move.

The idea of going out with the Angol girl made him shiver. Having to look at those... _eyes... _the whole time was not something he was looking forward to, or getting attacked by the ever-present existance of those blasted sparkles.

And the thought of walking everywhere... getting on those rides... eating that disgusting junk...

How the heck did it even appeal to _natural _Pekoponians?

Kururu blew a strand of purple hair away from his face.

_"Stupid Pekoponian..._" He grumbled, tucking it behind his ear. "Ku-ku-ku. _You'll pay, Tororo._"

"Here."

Kururu blinked up at the pink-haired girl, who was handing him something. "Ku-ku. What is that?"

"It's a rubber band," Natsumi said, perking an eyebrow. "I've been noticing that you've been fidgeting with your hair the whole time you were here. Just tie it back if it's bothering you so much."

Kururu was on the floor of the living room, a small futon prepared for him by Fuyuki, who had suggested that he stay for the night, seeing as his lab was currently unavailable to him. The scientist was wearing a spare set of pajamas by the Hinata boy, but only because Natsumi told him to after explaining in _blah-blah-blah _detail about how that was what Pekoponians did- constantly change their clothes. Yet another reason for Kururu to brutally slaughter Tororo. _Ku-ku-ku-ku._

"...Tch," Kururu turned away. "I don't need that." As if fate was testing him for being so rude, the piece that he had moved away fell again to his face.

Natsumi rolled her eyes and place it on his head. "Just take it, okay? Geez. You're worse than Giroro when it comes to pride."

"_Giroro?_" Kururu repeated distastefully, but by then, Natsumi had already walked off. He pulled the rubber band off of his head and stared at him for a moment. He tried once again to blow the lock of hair away from his face but when that didn't work, he hastily and clumsily fumbled with his stupidly long, purple hair into a messy ponytail. His screen reflected his face with that ridiculous hairstyle, and he shuddered.

_Oh, you're going to PAY, Tororo. _

Commercial Break~

* * *

**Remember how I said I was taking a break? **

**...Well I lied. But just for this one time XD; I'm seriously going to try and continue my vacation; I just felt bad I haven't submitted this in a long while. **


	6. Take Me Out to the Amusement Park

**This chapter was written and posted here by permission of RainbowKittyBlossomWings.**

* * *

He had gotten absolutely no sleep last night. He had been thinking too much of the great evil at 12 0'clock.

"Kululu…Why do you look so sleepy?" Natsumi asked seeing Kululu nodding off.

Kululu didn't answer, he didn't want to admit that he was terrified for what was approaching him. He didn't want to explain. Kululu just answered with his signature laugh.

Absent-mindedly, he checked the clock. 11:30. Great. He decided to be a jerk and be extremely late. It would buy some time for a quick nap at least.

* * *

"Where is he?" Keroro asked from a bush at the amusement park. It was 1 o'clock and Kululu still wasn't making any sign of coming.

"I have no idea. Perhaps he ditched." Giroro shrugged.

"I would run too if it was from that woman." Tamama gritted his teeth.

"It's not very polite for him to be so late for a date." Dororo put in his opinion.

"Dororo? When did you get here?" Keroro asked. Dororo sobbed.

"I'm probably about as sad as Mois, you know." He sobbed. "She's probably really bored."

Giroro and Tamama's heads turned to Angol Mois who was sitting on a bench and looking at clouds. She looked to be quiet cheerful.

"She doesn't look that bored." Giroro answered, seeing her naming the clouds. She was a weird one, that was for sure.

* * *

At 2'oclock. Kululu finally set out for his destination. He groaned, trying to calm his nerves about the sparkles. Nothing worked. To make himself feel better he mentally made a list of insults he would use on Tororo to destroy any self-esteem the young tadpole had.

"Kululu! You're here!" Angol Mois gave him a cheerful smile and jumped off the bench she was on to greet him. "I was a bit worried you had forgotten." She give a small giggle.

"Nah. I was just avoiding you." Kululu answered bluntly. Angol Mois made a small frown.

"Oh." She answered. She then smiled again. "I'm so glad you're here! This is going to be so much fun! I barely got any sleep last night I was so excited! You could say, pre-wedding jitters?" She asked

"This isn't a wedding. It's just a…" He shuddered, "Date." He answered

"Were you excited too, Kululu? I spent most of the night when I couldn't like sleep watching dating movies and all. They were so sweet." She smiled, sparkling. Kululu turned around, horrified by her enthusiasm.

"No I wasn't excited. More like terrified or the doom approaching. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu answered, miserably. He looked at Angol Mois's excited, happy expression. _Ku, ku, ku…Happiness. Ew. Might as well make her as miserable as I am. We might have to date and kiss, but we don't have to enjoy it. _"Nice outfit. Model it off a clown?" Kululu asked like the jerk he was. "Ku, ku, ku."

Angol Mois looked down at her outfit, which she considered to be quiet cute. "You think that? Next time I'll try to get something better." Angol Mois answered.

"There's never going to _be _a next time." Kululu responded

"Anyway, I didn't like choose this outfit. Uncle helped me find it." She smiled

"That explains everything. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu responded.

Meanwhile, a Keroro in the bushes sobbed about his outfit choice.

"All right, guys. It's time for plan 1. Help me up." Keroro smirked. He took out a banana peel from his bag. "Object, after Moa-dono slips on this Kululu will be forced to help her up or catch her. The romantic atmosphere will increase and Moa-dono will kiss Kululu." Keroro smirked. "It's fool proof."

"Uh…Keroro? He's probably going to let her fall and laugh at her pain." Giroro pointed out the flaw. Keroro ignored him and threw the banana peel near the ground next to Angol Mois.

"What ride do you want to go on? The ferris wheel looks pretty cute." Angol Mois smiled as she took a step forward. Her foot landed on the banana peel. She waved her arms frantically as she fell, and desperately grabbed onto Kululu for support. She took him down with her.

"Ow." Kululu groaned, landing on the concrete. "Geez, would you try not to be such a klutz?" Kululu asked, pushing Angol Mois off of him. He got up, getting ready to laugh at her pain.

"Sorry, Kululu." Angol Mois apologized, she got off and brushed herself off. She noticed a cut on his face from the fall. "Are you okay? You could say, heal the wound?" She leaned forward to kiss him. Kululu stepped backwards and slipped on the banana peel. He fell to the ground again.

No romance was increased.

Plan 1 was a fail. Angol Mois, being nicer than Kululu, helped him up.

"You could say, striking twice?" She asked looking at the banana peel. She threw it away. "Are you all right?" She asked, her arms still around one of his arms.

"When you're touching me, no." Kululu answered, slapping her away. He couldn't take the close contact. It was killing him. "Let's go somewhere else before we trip on anymore banana peels." He decided

"You mean, go on a ride?" Angol Mois asked excitedly

"If that's what it takes to avoid you speaking, yes." Kululu responded waiting for her to tear up from his harsh behavior. She just smiled kindly back at him.

"Let's go on the scrambler!" Angol Mois pointed over to a scrambled eggs. Kululu not being in a date experience behavior, did not know this ride shoved two people against each other.

"Fine." He answered, going over to the ride with her. With the power of cutting, he and Angol Mois got to the beginning of the line and easily got on the ride.

"What's the plan for this ride, Keroro?" Giroro asked

"Hm….Well, obviously, Moa-dono can't take care of this ride on her own, so we have to give her the hint. Private, pay the other couples to be super close around them." Keroro ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Tamama saluted and did so. Most of the couples didn't question why money and a voice came out of nowhere, they thought it was the voice of God.

As the ride began, Kululu tried to be as far away from Angol Mois as possible. Unfortunately, his distance didn't last for long as the sharp turns flung Angol Mois's body towards him. A wall blocked his escape, as Angol Mois's body awkwardly pressed against his.

"G-get away from me!" Kululu tried to push her off. Angol Mois looked at him.

"I can't. Like every time I leave I come right back. You could say, magnets?" She smiled. Kululu groaned and tried not to look at her as she made herself comfortable next to him, making sure that it was about as touchy as she could possibly do. The next turn, however, flung them both to the other side of the seat. Kululu flung out his arms to try to keep himself from touching Angol Mois, but it just managed to make himself hover awkwardly above her, their faces inches apart.

"K-kululu…" Angol Mois looked up at him into his eyes. He realized there was no escape as she leaned upwards her eyes closed and her lips puckered. He felt as if he was literally dying, because his chest was making some odd, back-flip like feelings. Maybe he was going into cardio-arrest?

"Oh, Bobette…Our love will be going on forever almost as long as a Twinkie." A man's voice whispered in a seat near Angol Mois's and Kululu's.

"Fred…Your lips are so pretty, like a llamas…." The woman answered. "Yum, yum, yum, yum, yum…" They kissed making disgusting kissing noises, ruining any mood at all.

Kululu and Angol Mois could make out in the corner of their eyes a couple looking as if they were eating each other's faces, literally. One of the people looked as if he was trying to fit the other person's head in his mouth.

"Well, um…This is awkward…" Angol Mois decided, looking over at the couple who's tongues were now intertwined and making a heart shape.

"No kidding." Kululu responded. They sat in silence and disgust for the rest of the ride.

They decided to never again speak of Bobette and Fred's love display.

"Private, why did you get creeps to be all romantic and couple like?" Keroro asked Tamama, realizing Plan 2 was a fail.

"Sorry, sergeant…" Tamama giggled nervously. He had asked actually all the males going together to act like couples. They rejected him and he was forced to ask others. His homosexual ideology had failed.

The next plan, Keroro hoped would go better.

"Kululu! Let's go on the roller coaster." Angol Mois smiled, looking at him. Kululu died on the inside at the cute look she was giving him combined with sparkles.

"Stop looking at me like that!" He begged. Angol Mois turned away, taking that answer as a yes and dragging him to the roller coaster line. Yet again, cutting made the line short.

They sat next to each other on the roller coaster awkwardly.

"This time, guys, we'll take away part of the track forcing Moa-dono to be frightened, cling to Kululu and kiss him." Keroro explained.

"I'll do that." Giroro got a grenade ready and grenade part of the track, just as the roller coaster started up.

"This roller coaster is fun isn't it?" Angol Mois asked as they made a turn.

"We only just started. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu pointed out. Angol Mois continued smiling. The kart started climbing up and finally they got to the top. Angol Mois wrapped her arms around Kululu doing the classic scared girl routine just as she had seen in movies.

"Wheee!" She smiled as they free-fell. Kululu was rather bored by this coaster. Angol Mois, seeing Kululu's bored expression, smiled mischievously realizing he was unprepared. She leaned up to his face.

"Smoo—" She began about to kiss him, a scream in the kart in front of them cut her off.

"The track just stops!" The lady in front of them screamed. She turned to see that the track, did indeed, stop.

Kululu and Angol Mois exchanged glances with each other as they fell to their doom.

Luckily they were comedy characters, so they survived. Still, they felt a bit tired from their escape with death. They left the flaming wreckage that was the roller coaster.

Plan 3 was a fail.

"Ugh….Perhaps we should retire for the day, I think my leg's broken…" Kululu decided. Angol Mois still determined to kiss him shook her head.

"One more thing, please?" She asked. Kululu sighed unable to refuse anything her sparkly eyes asked of him.

"Fine. But no rides something that requires sitting down. Ku." Kululu answered. Angol Mois looked around for a second, and finally saw two chairs by a chess board.

"Let's do that." She smiled, pointing at it.

"Ku, ku, ku. You'll regret asking me to play chess with you." Kululu laughed, realizing that his amazing chess skills were what had gotten him into this pekoponian situation. Angol Mois smiled kindly.

"Let's like make a bet. You could say, up the stakes?" She asked. Kululu nodded in agreement, "If I win you have to let me kiss you."

"And if I win you have to wear a blind-fold for a week." Kululu decided, wanting freedom from the sparkles, "You probably suck. This'll be easy." He gave a smirk as they began their chess game.

* * *

"Um…Checkmate…" Angol Mois told Kululu.

Kululu watched in horror as Angol Mois took his king. She had completely beaten him. He could mentally feel Tororo laughing at him as he realized the pecking order of chess. Tororo, Kululu, then Angol Mois at the top. He cursed.

It was all because of her sparkly eyes. She had distracted him with her eyes as she watched him move every time. It had caused him to choose the stupidest of decisions.

"Fine. You win, but I gave you that victory. You didn't win cuz of any other reason." Kululu lied. He almost could feel Angol Mois smirking at him with satisfaction.

"I get my prize now, Kululu!" She smiled and leaned forward. She then stopped, awkwardly. She had never really mentally prepared herself for this, and she finally realized how extremely awkward this was.

"She needs help! Quick, Dororo! Do plan 4!" Keroro ordered. With Dororo's ninja abilities he planted flowers all around them making out a heart shape, to increase romantic mood.

"Keroro….Where did you get those seeds? They're fast growing…" Giroro trailed off seeing the seeds Keroro had given Dororo.

"Huh? They're leftover from the seeds from the plan of fill the town with flowers…." Keroro realized his mistake as he spoke. Just as Angol Mois was working up the courage to move forward again and kiss Kululu, thanks to the flowers, the flowers grew into giant carnivores monsters. Grabbing Angol Mois in its vines before she could kiss Kululu.

"K-kululu!" Angol Mois gave out a cry.

"If I save you, you have to free me from our agreement, all right. Ku, ku, ku?" Kululu bargained.

It gobbled her right up before she could answer.

Commercial break~.


	7. Three More Strikes

Kururu watched, bored, as he idly counted his fingers. No need to move a muscle, of course.

_One, two, three…_

The plant exploded, revealing Mois in Angolian form, wielding her Lucifer Spear in front of her. She was covered in gunk, the green stuff oozing down her skin. She shivered.

"This stuff smells," Mois murmured.

Kururu sighed. "We might as well go home then, ku-ku."

"No, no! It's fine!" she responded quickly. "I could, um… just change back…?"

Mois did so, returning in the Pekoponian form of Asami.

Though she still dripped in plant matter.

"Eww…" Mois whimpered.

"Ku-ku-ku! Let's just go home-"

"But I want to stay…" she gazed up at him, her eyes large and sparkling with that pure, sweet innocence-

"O-okay, okay!" Kururu stammered. "J-just _stop _making those eyes!"

"There's like, something wrong with my eyes?" Mois only widened them, making him shiver.

"L-let's get you a towel, k-ku," Kururu said, giving up. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along, ignoring the stares from random patrons that had been watching the whole display ("Daddy, was that a movie set?" "Why, no, son! They are merely aliens from another planet come here to destroy and/or take over our world." "Ohhh.")

"Ku. Here." Kururu sat her down near a fountain and splashed her with some of the water. "Try to clean yourself here, ku-ku."  
"Thanks, Kururu."

Kururu cringed. "Don't mention it."

"My outfit's all ruined…" Mois said softly, gently tugging at her shirt.

"Ku-ku. I _said _we should just go home."

Mois took a deep breath and stood up, her eyes glimmering (to his disgust) with vigor and pride. "No! Let's get on some more rides!"

Kururu inwardly groaned as they walked away, leaving the plants to devour the pedestrians near by.

* * *

"_Great!_" Keroro cheered, pumping a fist in the air. "Mois managed to get out of this little hiccup!"

"Um, leader?" Dororo questioned, speaking up. "Don't you think that we're, _I don't know,_ making their date _worse?_"

"Of course not, Zoruru!"

The ninja sobbed, crouching down somewhere in a nonexistent corner, planting a whole row of mushrooms and dandelions.

"I think he has a point there," Giroro said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

"Kero-kero! I said it before, and I'll say it again: there's absolutely no way we're making our two lovebirds' date worse! I guarantee it!"

"Then why haven't they made out yet?" Tamama asked.

"That's all Kururu's fault," Keroro's face darkened. "He's being really stubborn. It's almost like he doesn't _want _a kiss from Mois!"

Tamama and Giroro decided not to say anything to that.

"Okay, okay, how about this…" Keroro stuck his tongue out, and then paused, suddenly licking his lips all around. He beamed. "I _got _it!"

"What?" Giroro demanded.

"Did you know that the Pekoponian mouth is actually one of the more sensitive parts of the body?" Keroro inquired cheerfully.

"…Um…?" Tamama tilted his head.

"Right next to the eyeball." Keroro poked his own to demonstrate, screaming in pain as he fell backwards.

Giroro rolled his eyes. "What are you getting at, Sergeant?"

Keroro stood up, one eye bulging red. "What I'm _saying _is that since Kururu is a Pekoponian now… his lips will be just as sensitive! How about we get romantic with _food?_"

Giroro and Tamama shared a glance.

"…And… how are we…?"

"Just listen up, will you? I know for a _fact _that this plan will work. I just _know _it!"

* * *

**Why haven't I been given any lines for the longest time? The crew isn't actually firing me, are they?**

Nah, it's just I've been too lazy to come up with witty lines for you.

**Now that's just mean.**

Isn't it?

"Can you win me that?" Mois asked, pointing at a little stand with teddy bears and dolls.

Kururu winced. "_Ku-ku-ku_. I think not."

Mois frowned slightly at this, but immediately brightened, much to his annoyance. 'It's okay! I'll try and win it instead!"

Taking out cash from no one knows where, she exchanged the money for five balls to the guy at the booth.

"Try to knock out the bottles," the man said plainly, popping a piece of chewing gum in his mouth and flipping open a magazine.

_Doesn't he look motivated_, Kururu thought.

"Hiii…_yah!_"

The ball missed.

Kururu snickered, but Mois's determination didn't falter.

She threw it again, missing.

And another.

And another.

"I only have one left," Mois whimpered. She turned to him, her eyes widening puppy-like. "Can you please try, Mister Sinister?"

"Ku-ku! No."

The girl said nothing as sighed, instead deciding to soldier on. She threw the last ball with all her might, and barely managed to knick the top bottle to the floor.

"Congratulations… you got one," the man muttered, glancing over his shoulder. "Eh, not very impressive. But still, you get something." He gave her a tiny pig keychain, and she cheerfully accepted it.

"Yay! You can say, 'winners never prosper'?" Mois chirped, pinning it on her purse.

Kururu rolled his eyes. "Ku. Whatever. Can we go now?"

"Well-" She paused and sniffed. "…Mmm… what is that?"

"Ku. What is what?"

Mois grabbed his hand and pulled him (against his will) to another stand. The people selling the delicious food that attracted her looked somewhat familiar, one of them having a green head with a mustache, or a red head with a goatee, or a black head (**go ahead and laugh. I know you want to**). The one with the blue head was unnoticeable to all.

Kururu sighed roughly. "_Oh brother._" He folded his arms, deciding to play along with this sad little display.

"Aloha!" Keroro cried out cheerfully.

"Oh! What country are you from?" Mois asked politely.

Kururu rolled his eyes. "They're from-"

"We're nowhere near that country!" Keroro interrupted in a very fake French accent, "We're from Ohio!"

Kururu gently squeezed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. _Sigh._

"Really? That's so cool!" Mois beamed. "What continent is that in?"

"Uh…. Italy!" Keroro replied.

_I'm surrounded by idiots. _"Ku-ku-ku! I see." He examined the foods that had been spread out on the stand. "And what is this?"

"Oh! We're just handing out delicious meal packages to lovey-dovey couples passing by," Keroro said with a nod. "Yup! And you two look lovey-dovey enough to qualify!"

It took all of Kururu's willpower not to either slap himself or laugh hard at the absurdity of their whole spectacle. "Ku-ku-ku! Really." A thought suddenly came to him, and he smiled wickedly, sending very evident shivers up the three (…four?) frogs' mock Pekoponian-suited bodies. "I suppose if it's _free…_" He leaned down and gently squeezed Mois from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder as she stiffened slightly at his touch. "We'll take one~ _ku-ku-ku~!_"

"Oh." Keroro stared at them blankly, still not sure if there was anything… _wrong _with this. It felt so _wrong_ somehow. But it was for the invasion plan…! "Here you go. It's on the house! Enjoy your meal!"

"Ku-ku-ku~ _thank you_." Kururu promptly let Mois go, grabbed the small basket of whatever the heck they sold (quite rudely too, if you ask me [**nobody did**]), and walked off, the girl snapping out of that sudden weird bout of emotion Kururu showed.

"I didn't think that would work so well," Giroro said, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, me neither," Keroro confessed.

"Wait, weren't they _supposed to open it first_?" Tamama inquired, wrinkling the nose that was not currently on his face. "I mean, they haven't even-"

"You reveal the plan now, then the audience will know that it's not going to happen!" Keroro scowled, waving a finger. "Geez, do you know nothing of how our TV show works?"

"Me thinks you know _too much_, Mr. Sergeant."

* * *

Ahhh.

So _this _was Keroro's plan.

"You can say, 'spaghetti and meatballs'?" Mois said happily, twisting her fork into the one-plated meal.

"Ku. I'm not hungry."

It was as if his Pekoponian body had chosen in that moment _intentionally _to make his stomach growl.

"C'mon, Mister Sinister!" Mois pulled up the coil of pasta to his mouth. He flinched and leaned back, his hands against the table.

"I'm _not _hungry."

It growled louder.

"Ku-ku-ku! I'll just get myself something inst-"

"Do you have money?"

"Ku?" _Darn. I forgot about that…_

Kururu consented reluctantly, sitting back down on his chair across from Mois. She had originally wanted to sit closer to him, but he kept pushing his chair back when he got the chance to.

"Ku-ku, _I can feed myself._" Kururu took the second pair of forks that were left for the 'couple' and dug in, too ravished by hunger to care.

They ate in silence.

_This is still bugging me,_ Kururu thought, swallowing his bite. _How could Captain and the others possibly know…? They might have broken the fourth wall to find out, but even that is stretching it a bit…_

The stringy pasta in his mouth tightened suddenly, and he made a bored look as he casually snipped the noodle that nearly connected his and Mois' mouth. "Nice try, but I've already seen Lady and the Tramp. _Ku-ku-ku_. "

Mois blinked at him, sucking the strand of spaghetti into her mouth. It slapped at her nose, leaving a small red mark of sauce on it. "Lady and the Tramp?"

"Ku-ku. Don't make me explain it."

Love between dogs.

**What happens in movies should stay in movies.**

"I'm going to throw this away," Mois said, picking up the empty plastic container.

"Knock yourself out. And I do mean that in the most literal way. _Ku-ku-ku-ku!_"

The Angolian girl simply smiled sweetly to him and skipped off to the garbage can.

_Is that girl ever going to break? What I would_ give _to see that happen. _Kururu leaned back and stared up at the sky.

It was getting dark now. It was amazing; he didn't even realize how much time he was spending on this ridiculous little… '_activity_'.

And, as he had predicted, he got no pleasure from it whatsoever.

"Kururu!"

The Keronian-turned-Pekoponian turned to Mois lazily. She was holding out a lemon-flavored popsicle to his face.

**Yay. More lemons. You readers must be so disappointed...**

"What is that for?" Kururu asked disdainfully.

"Ice cream?" Mois replied questioningly. "Um… it's for us to eat?"

"_I know. _Why are you giving it to _me?_"

"To share!"  
_  
To share, mm? _Kururu stared at the cold treated tiredly. _Wait… all I need is a kiss from Mois… would it be at all possible to turn me back with an indirect kiss? Doesn't hurt to try. _"Sure. Why not."

Mois started at this, her eyes wide. "Really?"

"Ku-ku! Now you're making me feel bad," Kururu said in mocking voice.

"No, no, like, I'm sorry!" Mois said, hastily ripping the plastic wrapper off the ice cream. "Here!" she held it out. "You can have the first bite!"

Kururu perked a brow and gazed down at the popsicle. He made a smirk. "Ku. No. You can have it."

"Oh. Okay!" Mois licked it before she handed it to him.

Kururu gingerly grasped the plastic stick in his hands, staring at the ice cream. He hesitantly licked it, and then glanced at his body in hopeful consideration, but then slumped his shoulders when he saw that it just wasn't meant to be.

"I hate the flavor. Ku-ku!" He practically shoved it back at her.

Mois gazed down at their ice cream. "Do you want me to get another?"

"Ku-ku! If you could find one with curry flavor, I would be eternally grateful~"

Something clicked in the girl's brain. "Hey. I almost forgot! Like, you said I could give you a kiss!"  
_  
Zut. ZUT. I was hoping she would forget…_

"After we finish the ice cream," Mois affirmed, nodding at their icy treat.

_It should last long enough for her to forget_, Kururu mused. He folded his arms. "All right," he said coolly.

"Like, you'll really let me try and kiss you again?" Mois asked gleefully.

"Of course, ku." _If you bother remembering. _

* * *

"Can we go now, Mr. Sergeant sir?" Tamama whined. "I think I'm getting a headache…"

"Be strong, private!" Keroro scowled, putting down his binoculars. "This mission is important, may I remind you-!"

"_HEY!_"

Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, and Dororo spun around, jumping at the sight of a very, very, _very _ticked off man.

"_Why the ****_ _are you in my booth?!_" he grabbed a mop. "_GET OUT!_"

The man lunged toward Keroro, who instantly grabbed Dororo and used him as a shield.

"_RUNNNNN!_" Keroro yelled, sacrificing the lance corporal to the seething business man.

He, Giroro, and Tamama ran off, their arms in the air.

Dororo held out his arm to his friends as he was being beaten by the mop. "_WHYYY…"_

* * *

"One more ride," Mois said sincerely, gently clapping her hands together.

Kururu licked the popsicle. "Ku-ku. _Fine. _Then can we go home?"

"Maybe."

The scientist rolled his eyes up to the sky, but then grinned at a particular thought.

The girl had been walking around with that drop of spaghetti on her nose this whole time; people had been staring at her and children were trying not to laugh.

When she found out about it, he was absolutely _sure _that she was going to run home crying in absolute disbelief at his cruelty.

"Two tickets for the Ferris Wheel," Mois told the young man at the ticket booth.

"Sure…" The man paused. "…You have a bit of something on your face, ma'am."

"Oh, do I?" Mois blushed. "Where?"

The man gently pointed at the girl's nose. "There."

Mois rubbed at the spot with her wrist. "Did I get it?"

"_There_."

It was quite a comedic display, Kururu noted. He watched on with great amusement, snickering when the girl began cleaning her _forehead. _Finally, he was glad to have found _someone _that was beginning to be just as annoyed at Mois as he-

"No, no, it's right there…" The man pulled a handkerchief from the box on his desk and helped her clean it off. "There." He stopped, and stared at her.

"Is there something else?" Mois asked, embarrassed.

"No, it's just… you have really pretty eyes…"

Kururu flinched at this, his amusement somehow dying. He crossed his arms in on each other and frowned slightly.

"Really? Thank you!" Mois beamed.

"Oh. You have a pretty smile too-"

"Ku-ku, enough with the flirting," Kururu said, taking one of the tickets from Mois's hand. He looked at her and planted his hands on his hips. "You said you wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel, fine. I'll be waiting. Though if you don't get on soon-" at this he gestured behind him by perking a thumb to the ride, "-then I'll ride without you, ku!" He turned around and walked off collectedly enough, though if one looked close enough, a vein pop was visibly appearing on his cheek.

"Oh," Mois smiled nervously to the man behind the counter. "Thank you for the tickets, sir!" She ran off after Kururu. Having caught up to him, she gazed up at him anxiously, "Are you alright?"

"_Ku. _I'm fine." Kururu looked around for the Keroro Platoon. Even if he couldn't see them there, he knew that they were around there somewhere, watching them. He shook his head irritably. _Hm. They're idiots. They shouldn't be too much trouble. _

Kururu tossed the popsicle in the trash bin before Mois settled on a little cart. He reluctantly sat down next to her, cringing when she gently hugged his arm as the man closed and secured it.

Awkward minutes of silence passed before the Ferris Wheel continued with a _thump_.

"So…" Mois said slowly, letting him go. Kururu was glad for the release; he immediately moved away from her as much as he could. She gave him a funny smile. "I thought you said I could kiss you now!"

"Ku-ku! That was then, this is now," Kururu said dismissively. He watched on, annoyed, as Mois carefully attempted to sit beside him. He merely moved again to the other side. "Ku-ku. This is going to last the whole ride, I'll let you know."

And then he forgot that Mois was… _very _persistent.

Viewers from below the ride kept noticing that one of the carts was rocking back and forth wildly. They stared in absolutely bewilderment.

"…Yup," one of them confirmed. He nodded to his companion. "Happens every time, this ride being a romantic one an' all."

"What happens?" his young friend asked.

"Well… it's a _long story _about love," the man replied. He placed his hands on the shoulders of his small friend. "And I suppose now it's time for you to learn _the talk_."

The young boy widened his eyes. "What talk?"

"Well, you see, when a man meets a woman, they fall in love," his friend explained. "When they fall in love, the man will take the woman to a very romantic place, and then…. try to propose to her. But then the woman doesn't want the man, right? She wants his money. So this place becomes the crime scene for many an investigation!"

The little boy nodded. "It all makes sense!"

If Kururu had the option to be brutally mutilated, he would have chosen it.

But in the end he gave up, panting from this over-excursion and leaning against the wall that didn't have a door. He blew his bangs away from his face, clenching his fists at the absurd inconvenience of having hair.

Mois again settled beside him, noticing this. "Hey…" she gently picked it out of his face. "Do you need help with this?"

"Ku. I don't need…" a strand fell on his brow. He consented bitterly, "…just get it out of my face."

Mois happily pulled it all back and pulled a ponytail band out of her purse. She expertly weaved it in and out, forming a braid, before tying it at the end. "There!"

Kururu was glad for the expediency, but when he saw what she had done… aaaand he just didn't care anymore. He fell back against the chair, exhausted.

Did anyone ever mention this was probably the first time in a long while he had done so much energy?

"Kururu? Are you alright?" Mois asked again. "You're worrying me…"

"I give up. Just _kiss me _if you have to. I just want to _go_."

Mois opened her mouth to reply just as their cart stopped and the door opened.

"Good, you're still alive," the manager said with great relief, putting a hand over his heart. He hardened his look as he gazed sternly over them. "I'm not sure _what _you were doing in there, but it's dangerous to be playing around in the Ferris Wheel like that! Get out, please, and come back when you learn proper Amusement Park Etiquette!"

"Aw, I didn't even, like, get to see everything so high…"

Kururu shrugged, glad to be away from there. "Ku-ku. Too bad." He paused, and examined her face. "What?"

"I just…" the Angolian girl was looking down, trying hard not to betray that disappointed look, but clearly failing.

Kururu shook his head. Typically he would be glad to just leave the sniveling girl there, but through her powers of good and innocence and all that blah, he was actually starting to feel… _guilty. _To his absolute disgust.

"Ku. _Fine. One _more place," Kururu held up a finger. "_One. _And _then _we go home. ç a va?"

"Really?" Mois gazed up at him hopefully. "Yay!" She hugged him, to which he responded very stiffly. "Thank you, Mister Sinister!"

"G-…_get off_," Kururu snapped, shoving her away. He shivered, mentally telling himself to take a long, deep, seeping bath of curry when all this was done and over. "Where do we go?"

"Second star to the right, straight on till morning!" a boy clad in green cried out, jumping out of nowhere and pointing to the sky.

"…Wrong story," Kururu said dully.

**Wro- _hey! _I was supposed to say that!**

"Oh. I _knew _there was _something _wrong here," Peter Pan mumbled, walking off.

"Can we go to the beach?"

Kururu turned his attention to Mois as she was glancing at the map she was holding. She pointed at a little section of land. "I want to see the sunset with you on the beach. There's one that's right next to the amusement park."

The inventor rolled his shoulders around in a somewhat halfhearted shrug. "Whatever. Let's just go."

* * *

Mois was surprised that he even let her hold his hand on the way there. Sure, he was as stiff as a dead body (she would know), but he was doing much better at this 'dating' thing. She was sure that they actually looked like the couples that were in the movies she had been staying up all night watching.

"Right here!" Mois let go of his hand and ran over to a small hill overlooking the ocean. She sat down comfortably on the warm, soft sand. She gasped delightedly. "Look, Kururu! The sun's going down!"

Kururu gazed at it in the most uninterested way possible.

So the colors were pretty. _Big deal._

"Come sit next to me," Mois said cheerfully, patting the side near her. He did sit down on that hill, thought at least a foot or two away from her. She giggled, clearly not getting the hint, and stood up to sit closer to him. She put her head on his shoulder, and he leaned away, making their positions look weird and awkward. She sat straight up, and he regained his proper composure.

"You're silly, Kururu," Mois said with a sweet smile, hugging her knees together.

"Why, because I'm _trying _to stay away from you? _Ku-ku-ku-ku_."

Mois shook her head. "No, it's not that. Though, like, I can't really put it in words." She pondered at this, before snapping her fingers, "You can say, 'nervous dandelion'?"

Kururu rolled his eyes for what felt like the fiftieth time that day.

"Kururu?" she gently prodded his shoulder with a finger, and he turned. He shut his eyes in preparation for that… that _kiss _before he realized that she softly planted her lips against his cheek.

He blinked at her, confused.

"Thanks for the date," Mois told him. "I had a lot of fun! You can say, 'do it again soon'?"

Kururu touched the spot where she had kissed him.

"Kururu!" she cried out in surprise. "Y… you're glowing!"  
**  
And glowing he was indeed. _Bring in the marshmallows!_**

Mois shielded her eyes as the light increased. It then dulled, revealing a Keronian Kururu with the oversized Pekoponian clothes sagging over him.

"…Hm," Kururu continued looking at his fingers. "_Ku-ku-ku!_ I suppose when the twerp said a kiss from Mois was needed to turn me back, he meant _anywhere_. Ku! That makes sense… _idiot_."

"Twerp?" Mois repeated.

"Nothing, _ku_. I'm back to normal, and that's all-"

When the sun went completely down, there was another flash, though this time it was too dark for Mois to notice what happened.

"Kururu? Kururu! What happened?"

"…_Zut_."

Commercial Break~


	8. Changing the Plan

**This chapter was written by Rainbowkittyblossomwings.**

* * *

"FROGGEN TENTACLE CURRY MOTHER." Kululu shouted out the worst profanity that he had ever knew. Angol Mois, being not a keronian didn't understand the awful meaning. She just looked at him confused.

"I WILL MURDER HIM AND HIS CHILDREN AND HIS CHILDREN CHILDREN." Kululu bellowed, knowing he was in fact pekoponian again.

"Are you all right, Kululu-san?" Angol Mois's eyes were still adjusting to the dark, she reached forward to find where he was and hitting his chest, and moving her hand upward to his shoulder.

His bare chest.

Kululu's red face brightened up the darkness. This was like...If she had been touching him underneath the belly sticker, a keronian taboo. It felt awful/nice.

"Um...Kululu-san...I think you're naked..." The only thing she was able to process. Not that he was suddenly a pekoponian again, but that he was naked.

"Yes, I know you want to ogle me, but I would appreciate it if you turned around." Kululu put in. Angol Mois had turned around right after she realized he was naked. It seems she was much more of a gentlemen then Kululu.

_Well, she didn't take advantage of the situation at all. But I can expect that much. I mean she's not me. If I were in this situation and the roles were reversed, I mean the camera would be out by now. Ku, ku, ku. _

Kululu lost in his thoughts if the situation was reversed forgot to put his clothes on, which were broken from the transformation.

"You done dressing?" Angol Mois asked trying to be polite.

"Uh..." Kululu looked down to see the broken clothes which had previously been sagging over him and were now in little shards.

Angol Mois sighed. "I'll get some for you."

Before Kululu could ask where she was gone flying into the sky.

"Daddy? Why did that girl just fly?" A little boy asked his father, bystander man. (Who was a superhero bystander.)

"She had to go shopping for clothes." The father answered, having listened to the whole conversation. "Don't look by the way at the naked man."

"It's that blonde tanned skin guy all over again!" The little boy screamed covering his eyes. The trauma of Giroro's transformation was to much for little bystander child who collapsed. His father carried him off, to make him a superhero in his bystander lair.

Angol Mois soon landed with some male clothes in Kululu's size.

"Sorry, like the arm of the previous owner is still in them." She apologized

"...The arm?" Kululu asked. "Did you murder someone to get this?" Angol Mois gave him a look and then turned away.

"Don't worry! I destroyed the planet after it so his family wouldn't be sad!" She smiled as if she was the nicest person in the world. It was the perfect solution.

"..." Kululu could honestly say he had only been creeped out honestly thrice in his life. All of them were courtesy of Angol Mois, the lord of terror.

Kululu put his clothes on in silence, trying to not think about the previous wearer of the clothes.

"Oh! Don't worry about how someone died in those clothes! The previous owner before that, died as well. Every owner who wore that outfit has died in it! You could say, continuing the legacy?" She gave a brief history over-view of the clothes.

"Well, I'll be taking these off as soon as possible. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu decided, finishing putting it on. Angol Mois turned around.

"You look really handsome!" She clapped her hands happily. Kululu didn't know whether to blush at a compliment involving his appearance which had never been complimented before or be honestly worried for his safety that she thought he looked good in an outfit that someone had previously died in.

He decided to be worried for his safety.

And then, he didn't know whether to be attracted to this or just really creeped out.

He decided to be attracted to it. Because he was an insane weirdo. This resulted in a blush, that just seemed to be from square one, a compliment about appearance.

"I guess we have to be heading back now." Angol Mois sighed, "Uncle's going to be so sad that you turned back! I wonder why it happened? You could say, was the kiss not enough?"

_Maybe...I'll have to talk to Tororo about it. I'll send him some panda viruses while I'm at it._

Angol Mois reached out her hand for Kululu's to walk back to the Hinata house.

He slapped it away before they could do anything else touchy feely. He had already done enough in one day. He just wanted to go back home, roll in a curry deprived ball and try not to be sad.

He failed at the not being sad part.

All his hard work down the drain.

"You okay, Kululu?" Natsumi asked seeing Kululu in a little ball on the floor next to the couch.

"No, of course not. I haven't had curry in a full day, I turned back into myself and then turned back into a stupid pekoponian, and I'm wearing a dead guy's clothes." Kululu thought for a moment, "Scratch that, the dead guy's clothes is pretty cool. I actually like the outfit as well." He smiled, knowing at least there was one thing to be optimistic about. Ha. Angol Mois actually did something right.

"Oh...Um...Well..." Natsumi trailed off, "Where were you all day?" She asked worried for the small child he had probably tortured while he was gone.

"On a date with Moa-chan." Kululu answered.

"That's nice." Natsumi responded, not registering the previous statement. After a few seconds she registered it. "WAIT WHAT?" She asked.

"Ku, ku, ku...Well, you'll be getting no more information about my personal life." Kululu got up and took out a laptop ready to bug Tororo. Natsumi seemed stunned and just backed away slowly.

"Pu, pu, pu. Did you like my surprise?" Tororo asked, laughing when he saw Kululu's annoyed face.

"What did you do?" Kululu asked.

"Like I'm telling you, old man." After a panda virus later, Tororo finally gave up, "Every time things go dark or the lights turn off you'll turn back into a pekoponian! Pu, pu, pu! Meaning you'll need to have the Angol girl kiss you constantly to ever be a keronian." Tororo laughed.

"And what's the permanent cure?" Kululu asked

"Begging for the antidote." Tororo smiled. The best part was there was no antidote!

"Besides that." Kululu asked.

"Uh..." Tororo thought for a moment, he supposed there was a way to add a permanent cure with a condition in the curry, he would have to watch some Disney movies for embarrassing things for Kululu to do. Maybe he'd make the condition be that Kululu had to make a pledge of everlasting love to her like in Swan lake. Since there was no way Kululu would be able to do that, he knew he would win. Tororo turned off his screen to plan the second part of his revenge. That and he didn't want Kululu knowing he hadn't made an antidote yet.

"Ku, ku, ku...The screen turned off. What a pity." Kululu leaned back in the sofa annoyed by Tororo. He'd get the answer out of him soon. And for curry he would do anything.

* * *

"All right guys, there's no way Kululu wouldn't want Moa-dono to kiss him..." Keroro reasoned, talking to his platoon, "So I think the problem lies with Moa-dono. She just isn't subtle enough and she just doesn't know the right mood."

"And your suggestion is...?" Giroro asked

"We make her jealous. We have Kululu date someone else and this will cause jealousy in Moa-dono and cause her to come out of nowhere and kiss him in the perfect mood." Keroro felt like he was a genius.

"And where are you going to get someone to date Kululu?" Tamama asked.

"There's the genius of it. Nobody would willingly date Kululu so we'd have to trick them too, saying it's for Moa-dono and Kululu's relationship and not for our invasion plan and turning him back and helping him. We just need someone who just thinks Kululu and Moa-dono are dating like normal people..." Keroro put a finger to his chin.

That was when the door opened.

"Stupid frog!" Natsumi yelled, "What's this about your niece and Kululu going on a date? He's a creep! How could you let this happen?"

"Oh, god, Keroro, please no..." Giroro begged. Keroro just smiled.

"Natsumi-dono, did you know Moa-dono has a crush on Kululu?" Keroro lied.

"She...Does?" Natsumi asked confused.

"Yeah, but she's not making the right moves on him." Keroro told her, "And Kululu deep down really wants her to do things right. She just needs a push. That's why we need you to help."

"Why would I help Kululu?" Natsumi asked

"Not Kululu. Moa-dono. Don't you know what it's like to have unrequited feelings for someone?" Keroro asked. Natsumi thought of Saburo and sighed.

Angol Mois was a nice girl and she supposed she understood falling for bad boys.

"What do you want me to do Stupid frog?" She asked

"Ask Kululu on a date. It will make Moa-dono jealous giving her the push that we need." Keroro told Natsumi.

"What if he doesn't except me?" Natsumi asked.

"He will." Keroro told her, knowing Kululu would do anything to tick off Giroro.

Giroro sobbed in the corner vowing to not let this happen. But at the same time it was for the invasion...He had mixed feelings.

"Fine. I'll do it. But only for Moa-chan's happiness." Natsumi sighed.

"Good job, Natsumi-dono. Glad we can trust you." Keroro shook her hand. He just had to count on Angol Mois to get he signals and make moves on Kululu now.

And of course for Giroro to not ruin things. That was part of his job he guessed.

Natsumi sighed and left for Kululu on the couch.

"Kululu. You busy tomorrow?" Natsumi asked

"Ku, ku, ku. No, why?" Kululu asked

"Wanna go on a date?" She asked.

Kululu did a double-take. He then laughed.

"Sure. I'd love to." He couldn't wait to do a date that he could at least torture someone on. Natsumi was in for the worst time of her life. And Giroro, he couldn't wait to hurt Giroro in ways Giroro probably never knew existed. He would use all the torture Tororo put on him to throw at Giroro and Natsumi.

He just had to wonder why Natsumi was suddenly interested in him.

It couldn't be because he was attractive...Could it? But at the same time, it had to be the reason. What other reason would Natsumi have to be interested in someone.

"2, o'clock. I'll show you around." Natsumi told him. Kululu nodded, not being able to wait to torture someone.

* * *

"Moa-dono...Did you know Kululu is going on a date with Natsumi-dono tomorrow?" Keroro tried to put the second part of his plan in motion.

"He is?" Angol Mois seemed stunned, "Poor Giroro..." She whispered. Keroro was minorly annoyed that Giroro was the only thing she was thinking of.

"I want you to watch the date for me, all right?" He finally ordered.

"All right, Uncle. But why?" She asked.

"Um...For chickens..." Keroro got his best excuse.

Angol Mois seemed confused.

"Just do it all right! And if an odd feeling of jealousy consumes you. Act on it!" Keroro ordered.

"All right, Uncle. I'll be sure to do what you asked." Angol Mois seemed a bit confused and had no idea what the heck was happening. She thought she was supposed to be kissing Kululu...Did the conditions change to Natsumi? Was she off the hook for kissing Kululu?

She didn't know and instead of feelings of jealousy bubbling up, she felt hunger.

She went to make a cherry mustard sandwich. To ponder over the oddity of the orders.


End file.
